Logic
by asdfghjklaaaah
Summary: Punya ayah yang over protektif dan lima kakak laki-laki yang semuanya siscon itu menyusahkan—Momoi Satsuki, enam belas tahun, anak dan adik perempuan satu-satunya dalam keluarga. (First Chapter : Daddy Masaomi)


Punya ayah yang over protektif dan lima kakak laki-laki yang semuanya _siscon_ itu menyusahkan—Momoi Satsuki, enam belas tahun, anak dan adik perempuan satu-satunya dalam keluarga.

.

.

.

 _Satsuki letih. Dan sedih. Dan pedih. Dan perih._

Siang hari yang mendung, Satsuki menyeret dirinya ke ruang kerja ayahnya. Ia tak langsung masuk, melainkan berdiri di depan pintu dengan ragu. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Satsuki menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya, dan berkata pelan, "Ini dia."

Ia membuka pintu dengan perlahan sampai bunyi 'ngeeeeeek' terdengar dramatis, menutup pintu dan bunyi 'ngeeeeeek' terdengar lagi. Masaomi mengalihkan pandangan dari berkas yang sedang dibacanya, bukan pada Satsuki tapi pada engsel pintu yang butuh _belaian_ oli.

Satsuki menyender pada pintu, menghela napas, lalu mengayunkan kakinya mendekat.

"Ayah," katanya, berusaha untuk tenang sementara telapak tangannya sudah dibasahi keringat.

Masaomi menatapnya tanpa berkata-kata.

"Tolong ..." jeda sebentar. Jantungnya berpacu makin cepat. "Tolong ... uh ..."

"..."

"Erm ... itu ... " pikirannya tiba-tiba kosong. Satsuki kehilangan kata-kata. "M-maksudku ... err ..."

"..."

"Tolong aku ... u-untuk ... em ... maksudku ... itu ..."

Masaomi menunggu, mengobservasi keadaan. Satsuki merapatkan kakinya. Ia menunduk, wajahnya merah.

"A-ayah ..." Satsuki mendesah pelan. "A-aku ma-mau ... maksudku itu ... euh ... aku—tolong aku ... _nggh_ ~"

"..."

"..."

"Tolong jangan mengeluarkan suara yang menimbulkan kesalahpahaman, Satsuki," kata Masaomi datar. _Walau Ayah tak masalah sih_ _._

Satsuki nyengir malu, "Maaf Ayah, tapi ... tapi ... bisakah Ayah ... err ... me-menolongku untuk ... itu ..."

"..."

( _Here we go again._ )

"Err ... maksudku ... aku ... erm ... bisakah Ayah mem—"

"Membelikanmu pembalut?"

Masaomi menyela saat ucapan Satsuki hampir penuh. Suasana mendadak krik krik. Mulut Satsuki masih membuka. Ia mencerna perkataan Masaomi lamat-lamat, dan rahangnya jatuh. "A-apa?"

Sang Ayah menutup map berisi dokumen di meja, berdiri, lalu berkata, "Aku akan menyuruh pelayan mem—"

"T-tunggu dulu, Ayah!" seru Satsuki panik, matanya melotot. "Maksudku bukan itu!"

"Hm?" Alis Masaomi terangkat. "Bukan pembalut?"

"Bukan!"

"Kau masih punya stoknya?"

"Apa?"

"Kukira ini hari ketiga kau menstruasi dan kau kehabisan stok pembalu—"

"Ini memang hari ketiga aku 'period', Ayah! Tapi maksudku bukan itu!"

"Begitu," balas Masaomi, mengangguk paham.

Satsuki memutar matanya, "Dan lagi, kenapa Ayah tahu ini hari ketiga?"

"Ayah tahu."

"Kenapa Ayah bisa tahu?"

"Kau tak usah tahu detailnya."

"Ayah!"

"Apa? Apa kau butuh pembal—"

"BERHENTI BICARA HAL YANG MEMALUKAN!"

.

.

Setelah percakapan _absurd_ sebelumnya, Satsuki sedikit tak percaya dirinya masih berdiri di ruang kerja Masaomi, saling bertatapan dengan ayahnya itu dengan mulut terkatup rapat.

"Jadi, ada apa denganmu?" Masaomi memulai.

Satsuki membuang muka, "Sebenarnya ... uhh ... aku mau ... itu ..." _oh Tuhaaaan ... kenapa susah sekali mengatakannya?_

"Pembalut?"

" _OH GOD, DADDY_!" Satsuki berseru depresi. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Bantu aku kabur dari rumah."

Kening Masaomi mengerut, "Kabur?"

"Ya."

Dan suasana mendadak hening.

"Sepertinya kau belum sarapan. Aku akan panggilkan pelayan—"

"Aku serius, Ayah! Bantu aku kabur dari rumah."

Hening lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya sang ayah pelan.

"Aku mau pergi keluar."

"Maksud Ayah, _kenapa_ harus _kabur_ dari rumah?"

Satsuki terdiam. Ia menunduk dalam, "Karena Kai Sei, Kak Daiki, Kak Shin, Kak Atsushi dan Kak Ryouta menghalangiku untuk pergi."

"Pasti ada alasan kenapa mereka menghalangimu. Mereka pasti khawatir—"

"Astaga Ayah, aku hanya akan berjalan-jalan dengan Tetsu-kun di—"

"Tetsu-kun?"

 _Gulp._ Satsuki salah bicara.

Aura hitam seakan menguar mengelingi tubuh Masaomi. "Siapa itu Tetsu-kun?" tanyanya, tersenyum berbahaya.

"H-hanya teman—"

"Apakah ia seorang laki-laki?"

"Y-ya tapi—"

"Apa ia baik? Apa ia tak ikut geng motor? Bagaimana sifatnya? Apa ia lembut? ia tak kasar padamu?—ia tak boleh kasar padamu atau Ayah akan membunuhnya."

"Ayah!—"

"Apa ia cukup pantas untukmu? Apa ia memiringkan payungnya untukmu saat hujan? Apa ia akan mengantarkanmu dengan aman sampai ke rumah? Apa ia menghamparkan jaketnya untukmu saat ada jalan penuh lumpur yang bisa mengotori kaki indahmu? Apa ia—"

"Ayah, cukup—"

"Apa ia bisa melindungimu? Apa ia memperlakukanmu seperti putri? Apa ia dari keluarga bangsawan? Atau anak perdana menteri? Ia tak pecicilan kan? Bagaimana prestasinya di sekolah? Apa ia bukan _womanizer_? Kau yakin ia tak akan mengkhianatimu suatu saat nanti? Apa ia bisa dipercaya? Apakah hatinya bersih? Apa—"

"Berhenti, Ayah—"

"Singkatnya, kau tak boleh pergi," putus Masaomi.

Mata Satsuki membulat, "Apa?"

"Aku akan menyuruh penjaga memperketat pengawasan di sekitar rumah."

"Ayah!" Satsuki merengek, "Aku kesini untuk memintamu membantuku, bukan memperparahnya!"

"Ayah khawatir padamu, Satsuki sayang. Bagaimana kalau kau diculik di jalan?"

Satsuki memutar matanya kesal, "Aku tak mungkin diculik di jalan, Ayah."

"Bagaimana kalau _seandainya_ kau diculik, Satsuki? Kau tak bisa bayangkan betapa hancurnya hati Ayah—"

"Ya Tuhaaaaaan ... beri saja aku _bodyguard_ kalau Ayah khawatir."

"Bagaimana kalau _bodyguard_ yang disewa olehku berkhianat dan malah menculikmu, Satsuki? Bagaimana kalau mereka terpikat pada kecantikanmu dan ... dan—oh oh, Ayah tak sanggup mengatakannya. Pokoknya kau tak boleh pergi."

"Jangan berlebihan."

"Kau tak boleh pergi."

"Ayaaaaah ..."

"Tak boleh."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak."

"Ayah yang baik, ini—"

"Ayah memang baik, Satsuki, tak usah disebutkan lagi. Keputusanku tetap sama. Kau tak boleh pergi."

 _Dan_ _Satsuki sedih. Dan pedih. Dan perih._

* * *

 _To (_ _may_ _)be continued_

* * *

Note : draft lama, walau gak lama-lama amat sih. Sayang kalau gak dipost huehehehe /hus/ akan saya lanjut kalau ada waktu (karena saya sekarang lagi fokus buat UN dan ngejar PTN /cry)

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini~

-red


End file.
